


Best Kept Secret

by TalksToSelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf
Summary: 15x01 coda. Pretending to be a demon is difficult. Jack’s really struggling with it.





	Best Kept Secret

Castiel was the first to figure it out

Jack hadn’t meant to make him quite that angry but it was difficult, pretending to be evil, masquerading as a demon wearing his own face. 

“Love’s a bitch, ain’t it.” He teased, with a grin plastered on his features that he had hoped came across as roguish. As near as Jack could tell, Dean had brushed Cas off again and swept out of the war room, leaving them both hurt. 

“Shut up.” Castiel hissed. 

“Touchy, aren’t you, feathers?” Jack hummed. “I mean if you wanna talk... I’ve had moody boyfriends before. I mean I usually just killed ‘em but...” Jack was proud of himself for that one, it felt particularly demon like. 

“I said shut up.” 

“Alright alright, keep your wings on. I’m just sayin’, apocalypse going on, your son dead... s’gotta suck for him too, right?” He tormented. 

“You don’t get to talk about Jack whilst parading around in his body.” Castiel snapped. Jack shrugged.

“He wasn’t using it. It’s mine now.” He saw Castiel’s hand twitch as though he was suppressing the urge to punch him. “Hey if you two get divorced can I live with cool dad?” The words were no sooner out of his mouth than a blade was in his chest. 

It took Jack a moment to realise the knife was embedded in him. 

“Ouch. You wanna play rough, fine.” He shoved Castiel from him, but noticed the aghast look on his features. Slowly, Jack pulled the hilt of the blade, dragging it from his unwounded heart to see it was Ruby’s knife. Castiel was momentarily frozen. Jack winced as much as he could with no eyes.

“Ah...” 

“Why aren’t you dead?” Castiel demanded. He approached slowly, cocking his head. 

“What can I say...” Jack said weakly. “Not your run of the mill demon...” Castiel was staring at him in confusion and there, behind his eyes, a spark of hope. Jack knew his cover was blown. 

As much as he wanted to tell them he was him, if Chuck knew he was back, Jack was screwed. Chuck would stop at nothing to knock him from the board, and it was his game after all. The whispered plan in The Empty had escaped Chuck’s knowledge for now but if he suspected Jack was not in fact a demon their chances of survival were slim to none. 

“Jack?” Castiel whispered in disbelief. 

“Sorry, Jack’s not home.” Jack insisted, stepping backward. 

“I can see you now.” Castiel breathed, apparently looking at him closely enough to see past the warding Billie had placed. “Why...” Jack sighed heavily.

“When you’re dealing with an omniscient enemy, some things have to stay secret. Sorry Castiel.” Jack said genuinely, raising his hand and freezing the moment. He took a deep breath. He’d never wanted to be hugged more in his life. Centring himself he rewound the last few minutes, watching Castiel move backward like a film speeding backward. 

“You don’t get to talk about Jack whilst parading around in his body.” Castiel snapped. Jack just shrugged.

“He wasn’t using it. It’s mine now.” He said automatically, then saw Castiel’s hand twitch as he reached for the blade. “I’ll change faces when I’m done dragging your asses out of the fire.” Jack promised. Castiel glowered at him. “Hey I’m helping, right? End of the world going on, you three could use the extra mojo. You and I keep the Winchesters alive we might just stand a chance at surviving this.” He pointed out, hoping to quell the grief stricken anger enough to prevent another stabbing. Castiel huffed and stomped out of the room conceding defeat. Jack sighed. 

_Sorry, Castiel_. He thought. _Soon_. 


End file.
